Stars On High
by She-Elf-15
Summary: A visiting General from a confidental base goes missing during a mission that he was ment to watch over. But what about his grandkids who are with him? Find out!


Disclaimer: No, I do not own Stargate: SG-1. I wish that I owned Daniel though. But I do not...sigh This is my first SG-1 fan fic ever! Yay! throws confetti

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Where did he go?

Jack Dayz, a visiting General from a classified base, walked down the halls of the SGC confidently. Not only was he visiting, but so were his granddaughters. Yes, granddaughters. General Dayz, now in his late 50s early 60s, had two of his granddaughters with him, Amanda and Teresa. Teresa, an adopted child of the Dayz family, was 15. She had blonde hair to her shoulders, and blue eyes. She, on the one hand, was the attention seeker unlike her sister Amanda. Amanda was 16 and had brown hair that was about mid-back. Her eyes were green, which happened to be her favorite color. Both girls, more of the 'geeky' nature, loved the outdoors. Amanda was more of an adventurer than Teresa given the opportunity, and tended to stay in her room alone as much as she could when she wasn't outside. Amanda, whose family was of Irish decent, lived in New York. Teresa had been adopted into the family at the age of 11. Her parents had left her at the orphanage, where the Dayz had happily accepted her into their family. Teresa, as far as anyone could tell, was English. Anyway.

"General Dayz sir, General Hammond's office is right here." The soldier assigned to show General Dayz around said, pointing him towards the office door. "Thank you..." General Dayz left off, forgetting the soldier's name. "Privet McNally, sir." The soldier offered. "Yes, yes. Thank you Privet McNally." General Dayz said, as the soldier saluted him. He closed the door and took stand near the side of it. "Jack! How have you been lately?" General Hammond said happily, shaking his friend's hand. "I've been fine George. What about you? How're you're granddaughters?" Jack smiled, taking a seat on the other side of Hammond's desk. "We're all doing just fine. So, where are your granddaughters?" Hammond asked, taking his seat behind the desk opposite Dayz. "They're in the hotel. I don't think that they like the idea of staying in a military base. Not to mention the little secret here." Dayz laughed. Hammond laughed as well. "How old are they now? 16, 17?" he asked his good friend. "Oh, Teresa is 15, and Amanda is 16." Jack smiled. "Ah, well Jack, I hope that you will enjoy your stay here." Hammond said, getting up from his seat. "I will try. Hey, how's that SG-1 unit that I've been hearing about?" Dayz asked, getting up as well, and following his friend out the door. It was well known about the Stargate in the base where he worked. So were SG-1. Hammond smiled at him, as he dismissed the Privet from his stand outside the door. "They're on a mission right now actually. They should be getting back anytime now." He said, leading Dayz down the hall. An alarm went off in the base, as the two Men walked down a hall. "They're back." Hammond said, walking down the hall faster, turning a few corners as he came to a room. They both walked in, standing behind the soldiers at the ready with guns just in case it was an intruder. "Sir, it's them." A man said through the loud speaker, as Hammond looked up at him, and gave the okay to open the iris.

A water looking jet burst from the center of the Stargate, and settled back leaving a blue glowing pool of liquid. General Dayz looked at the Stargate in aw, as a group of four talked through the pool of water. "So Colonel O'Neill, how was the mission?" Hammond asked a man with graying hair. "Just fine sir! The Tok'ra were as happy as ever to see us." He smiled. "Good, debriefing in one hour then." Hammond announced to the group. He hadn't seen his friend in a long time. He wanted to spend time with him. "So, are your granddaughters going to come to the base?" Hammond asked walking Dayz back to his office. "I don't know George, am I allowed to?" Dayz turned to his friend. "Well, as long as they don't go down to the Stargate level." Hammond laughed. Dayz smiled, and turned to his old friend. "Well, I have to get back to the hotel before the girls turn it into a party." General Dayz said, as Hammond nodded, and shook his hand. "Good bye Jack." Hammond waved, as Dayz waved over his shoulder.

"Teresa?" Amanda asked, looking over at her sister. "Yes Amanda?" She responded, flipping through the channels. "I'm bored..." Amanda dragged out. "I know Amanda, me too..." Teresa sighed, sitting down on her bed. Amanda sighed as well, and went to the phone in between the beds and picked it up. "Operator? Yes, well, how much money does it cost to get a pizza usually?" She held, as the operator clerk person checked. "Oh, approximately $10.00? Okay. Thanks." Amanda said, nodding. She moved to hang up, when the clerk lady said something from the other end, "Oh, what was that? No, no. Sorry. I'm not going to order." Amanda smiled, and hung up. "Amanda," Teresa said, closing her eyes, and laying back on the bed, "That was a waist of time, and probably money." She sighed, rolling over. Amanda only shrugged, as she fell back onto her bed sideways. The television was still on, stuck on the news channel. A story about a man reaching a world record for shoving the most pennies [27] up his nose came on. "And in other news, a man was found wandering the streets of....."

General Dayz unlocked the door, and walked in to find both Amanda and Teresa asleep. Amanda, still sideways on the bed, looked like she was about to fall off. Teresa, on the other bed, looked as if she was sleeping rather peacefully. General Dayz smiled and went to wake them both up.

The next few days went rather slow. After seeing all that was there to see in the city, staying in the hotel and swimming wasn't all that it was supposed to be. They had arrived at the hotel on the 9th. A Monday in fact. Now it was Friday the 13th. Their grandfather had been at the military base all day, and they were waiting for him to get back so that they all could go out for dinner. Today was his birthday, and Amanda and Teresa were going to take him out to dinner at a nice restaurant with the money that they had saved up together. Although that day was supposed to be horrible, they didn't care. Friday the 13th and all.

"Teresa, what if something goes wrong or something?" Amanda asked. She was the more of the superstitious one then Teresa. "Nothing will go wrong Amanda." Teresa reassured for the fourth time that day. She sighed, and checked her watch. 5:17 pm. "When do you think Grandpa will get back?" Teresa asked, turning to Amanda who was sitting on her bed. Amanda shrugged.

At the military base, General Dayz was sitting in the briefing room, listening to Hammond. "SG-3, General Dayz will be going with you today on this mission. He is visiting from another base to monitor how we work." He said, turning to his friend, "This is a simple mission. There is no harm in it." He finished, looking at the SG unit. "Good, now. Go get ready, you leave in a half hour."

Amanda sighed, and looked at the ceiling, then back to her sister, "Teresa, what time is it?" She asked, looking at her sister. "About 7:30..." Teresa said, watching a fly outside the window. "Why isn't he home yet?" Amanda complained, as if expecting her sister to know the answer. "How should I know?!" Teresa said, just a little mad. Amanda only shrugged, as she went to go turn on the television. "Teresa? Where is the remote?" She asked, looking at her sister who pointed to the table near the far side of the wall. Amanda reached for it, as someone knocked on the door. Amanda looked up at the sound, and back down at the remote, and headed for the door, as her sister turned around to look at her sister. "Grandpa! It is about time that you got back!" Teresa said loudly. "We had plans for your birthday!" She finished. "Grandpa, did you forget your key again?" Amanda laughed, as she opened the door for him.

"Jack, go easy on them. Remember that they just lost their grandfather." Daniel said, Jack turned to look at him. "Well, yeah Daniel. I'm not that stupid." He joked, pushing the button in the elevator for the 7th level. Daniel just looked at him, and straitened his shirt. Jack noticed this and elbowed him, "Hey, it's not like a date or something. You don't have to look nice. And besides... they're like half our age." Jack smiled watching the numbers go by at the top of the elevator. Daniel sighed, and turned to watch the doors, waiting for them to open.

Walking down the hall, Daniel thought about how they were going to explain to them that their grandfather had gone missing. "Jack, exactly what _are_ we going to tell them? That he just mysteriously just disappeared into thin air? Or maybe that there is a new alien program 'thing' called the Stargate?" Daniel questioned his friend. "Well Daniel, we're just going to have to leave that to General Hammond." Jack said smartly. "Oh." Daniel said, going back to thinking. "Daniel," Jack asked, looking over to his friend, "What was the girl's room number again?" Daniel looked up, and thought for a moment. "Uh... Something like 570-something. Wait, don't you have the paper?" He asked, stopping. Jack looked back, "Well, yeah. I just didn't want to get it out." He said simply. Daniel sighed, and kept walking.

Amanda opened the door to find two men standing there. She yelped, and slammed the door shut. Teresa looked up from the television as her sister sat next to her on the bed. "Amanda, what is it?" She asked, as her sister looked panicked. "They're not Grandpa." She said. Teresa looked at her funny, and went to go look through the little peep hole at the top of the door. She placed her thumb over the hole, and looked back at her sister. "No, no they're not." She said.

"Who are you?" Amanda asked, as she looked at her sister. Teresa moved her thumb away from the hole. "We're from the military base!" One of them said, obviously male. Teresa looked at her sister, and then through the peep hole. She placed her left hand on her hip, and opened the door slightly with the other. "Why are you _here_ then?" She asked, looking at them. "We were sent here to get the both of you." The one on the left said. He had glasses, and looked nicer then the other one and a bit sympathetic. "Why are you here to get us?" Amanda asked politely, walking up to the door, and standing next to her sister. "Well, all that will be explained when we get to the base." The other man said as if he were talking to a five year old. From the tone of his voice, you could tell that he was a very sarcastic person. The man looked a bit taller then the man on the left, and a bit tougher. "Well, you can tell us now. Why were you here?" Amanda said rudely. "Like I said, all of that will be explained when we get to the base." He said, putting his hands in his coat pockets. "What are your names?" Teresa asked, trying to change the subject. "I'm Colonel O'Neill, this is Daniel Jackson." O'Neill, the man on the right said. Amanda motioned for them to come in, as Teresa opened the door. Once they were inside the door, she shut it behind them. "Why-" Amanda started to asked, her hands on her hips, when the Colonel cut her off, "At the base." He finished, his finger in the air, telling her not to say it again. "Okay then." Teresa said, moving to the table near the door, and reaching into the top drawer. She grabbed one of the keys. "Let's go." She said, opening the door. "Fine then." Amanda said, also grabbing a key. She just stood there. "Well?" The Colonel prompted. "You first." She said, moving her arm to point at the door. Daniel Jackson just nodded, and headed out the door, the Colonel following. Amanda left the room last.

As they arrived at the base gate, Amanda looked at Teresa in a worried way. She leaned over to her blonde sister, "Something just doesn't feel right about this." She whispered. Teresa nodded, and leaned back to were she previously was. As the car came to a stop, Colonel O'Neill turned around and looked at the two girls in the back seat. "Well ladies, we're here!" False excitement well heard in his voice. Teresa rolled her eyes, and got out of the car. "So, why are we here?" Amanda asked, climbing out of the car. The Colonel groaned.

"Colonel?" Hammond asked as O'Neill walked into the room, followed by the two girls. "Your little packages sir." He said sarcastically, as Daniel walked in after the teenagers. "Ah, yes." Hammond nodded in a sympathetic way. Teresa looked over at her sister in a confused daze. Amanda only shrugged. "Colonel, Dr. You're excused." The General said, nodding to them. They both exited the room, walking down the hall.

Hammond sat behind his office desk, looking at the girls with a sad expression. "Uh, the two guy people wouldn't tell us what was going on." Amanda said, pointing with her thumb to the door. Hammond nodded. "So, why _are_ we here?" Teresa asked, itching the top of her hand. "Well," Hammond started out, not sure how to tell the two girls, "Well, your Grandfather is uh, missing in action." He stopped to let the news sink in. The two girls looked at each other as if nothing happened. Hammond looked at them oddly, and waited for a reaction. "But," Amanda had a hard time understanding this. Why was he in 'action' anyway? "When was there action here? I mean, did he fly out to the war or something today?" She said disbelieving. Hammond thought about an excuse. He didn't want to tell them about the Stargate. Under _no_ circumstances was the Stargate to be revealed to civilians. "No. He had been sent on a mission with one of our units to observe. When they were supposed to report back to the base...They didn't. We have done all that we could think of at this time." Hammond paused again. Both the girls had their heads bowed slightly. "He's not dead... is he?" Hammond stood and looked away slightly, and continued with a sigh. "I don't know. We have arranged a military plain to take you both back to New York. You have another day to pack and get ready for the flight back home." He said, moving to show them to the door. Both their heads shot up, "No, you can't." Teresa started out, looking at him sternly. "No. Let us stay here and help! He is _our_ grandfather!" Amanda protested as well. "Now look girls, I understand your grief. He was my friend too. But this is _NO_ way to react. Now. Your plain tickets are with Dr. Jackson. Discussion over." The General said sternly. The girls had known their place. They had known not disregard someone of the General's stature. They nodded reluctantly, being shown out the door by the man that they hated at the moment. Hammond had given them a slip of paper, telling them where the Dr. was to be found. "Oh, and one more thing. Your grandfather was a good man. Almost no one knew him like me. If you would like, Dr. Jackson will help and talk to you about it." He said. The first part made them feel somewhat safe, and good. It was comforting.

As Teresa and Amanda walked down the halls, they had soon become lost. The General's directions were rather simple....until they had reached the elevator. Instead of hitting the right floor, they had hit the next one up. "Teresa..." Amanda complained, annoyed walking around that particular level a few times. There was no one on that level. Not very many rooms were on this level either. "What Amanda?" Teresa said, turning the corner. "I'm tired...." She complained. "Amanda...I figured that." Teresa said. A soldier had passed across the hallway. Teresa's eyes had gone large, as she started running to catch up to the man. "No! Wait!" Amanda said, running for their 'savior' as well. The man turned, and looked at the two. He gave them a sort of odd look, like asking if they were sane or not. He stopped, and waited until they had gotten up to him. "What is it?" He asked them, a little impatient. "Yes, yes...uh.." Teresa pulled the little slip of paper from her back pocket, and turned it a few times in her hand. "Ah, yes. Okay. Can you tell me where Dr. Daniel Jackson's office is?" She asked, looking eagerly up at the soldier. He eyebrows raised near to his hairline. "You're on the wrong floor entirely." He said with a laugh. Amanda sighed theatrically, and asked him politely to show them the way to his office. He said he would, and lead them to the elevator. He took them to the proper level, and showed them to the open door of his office. "Thanks." Teresa smiled, as Amanda nodded. He nodded and left for his business that he ignored to help them.

Amanda and Teresa stood outside the office door. There were people talking, and they didn't really want to bother whoever it was. "No, but the we have done all we can with the Stargate. We are just going to have to go through and find them." A female voice said, somewhat distressed by the sound of it. Amanda looked at Teresa questioningly. "Have you forgotten Cater? We sent a probe through! It was attacked!" The easily recognizable O'Neill said. Amanda leaned in front of Teresa, and knocked on the frame of the door. Someone coughed inside the room. And by the sound of it, Daniel. "Uh, yes. C-come in!" He said quickly, the shuffling of paper loud. Teresa stepped in first, Amanda following slowly. "Yes?" An African man said. He had his hand covering his forehead. "Uh, yeah. Dr. Jackson, General Hammond said that you had our plain tickets. And...advice of some sort..." Amanda said, somewhat embarrassed to have broken up what seemed to be an important conversation. "Oh, yes, yes." Daniel said, picking up some things from his desk to move them. "Here. There are the plain tickets." Daniel said, handing them over to Teresa. She nodded thanks, and went to turn away. Amanda caught her arm as she tried to pass. "How far are you guys in figuring out what happened?" She asked looking from the woman in to the room, to the man with his hand on his forehead.

"Well...well..." The woman started out, and O'Neill picked up, "It's classified." He said sternly. Everyone else nodded, thankful that he came up with the excuse. Amanda looked skeptical. "Yeah... That or you still haven't found out squat." She offered. Teresa looked at her, wanting to leave. Amanda rolled her eyes. "Fine." Amanda whispered harshly to her. "Yeah, well, when you actually find out where they all went, we'd like to know." She said to the group. She wasn't in the mood to be told lies. She had just lost her grandfather, and wanted answers.

Yes! Finally I am _back_! So, my writers cramp/block has been blown up by some C4! Review, and I will attempt to update by...Monday! You know what they say, Reviews are a girl's best friend! So click the nice little button on the bottom of the beautiful screen and make _me_ happy!

SE15


End file.
